Tanzaku
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Tanzaku mengajarkan kita untuk terus berharap. Berharap suatu hari nanti mimpi-mimpi kita bisa terwujud. Karena dengan adanya mimpi, kita memiliki tujuan hidup. Dan dengan harapan, kita jadi memiliki semangat untuk meraihnya./ Fict For SISTER Event.


"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya seorang pemuda yang memanggul pedang besar di punggungnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak suka berada di tempat itu.

"Bodoh! Sekali-kali pakai otakmu, Suigetsu." Cetus gadis berambut merah itu dengan tidak senang. Merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut kawan satu timnya.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu! Cerewet!"

"Apa katamu? Dasar manusia ikan!"

"Nenek sihir!"

"Cukup!" sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang pemuda tampak menginterupsi pertengkaran antara pemuda tadi dan gadis berambut merah.

Suasana mendadak hening untuk sesaat, agaknya suara tanpa emosi itu sudah berhasil menghentikan adu mulut yang sempat terjadi.

"Dengarkan aku." Pemuda bertampang dingin itu memperhatikan rekannya satu persatu, "Kita berada di sini untuk mencari informasi. Carilah informasi tentang Akatsuki dan Uchiha Itachi. Dua jam lagi, kita berkumpul di sini. Mengerti?"

Tiga orang yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan hanya saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ya, kami mengerti Sasuke."

**Tanzaku**

**By Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Semi Canon, Maybe OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s)**

**Fict For SISTER (Sasuke Ino Summer Time Everlasting)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melangkah perlahan di tengah hiruk pikuk festival _tanabata_ atau kerap dikenal dengan festival bintang yang sedang berlangsung. Sebuah festival musim panas yang selalu dirayakan di malam ketujuh bulan ketujuh setiap tahunnya.

Mata _onyx_-nya mengawasi setiap detail yang ada dalam festival itu dengan teliti. Berusaha mencari sesuatu atau seseorang yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk akan keberadaan Akatsuki.

Banyak anak gadis dan pemuda yang berlalu lalang sambil memakai _yukata_ mereka, beberapa mengenakan topeng yang banyak di jual di festival itu. Senyum lebar terpapar di wajah mereka. Tak jarang juga, Sasuke melihat pasangan kekasih atau pasangan suami istri sedang mencoba aneka permainan yang tersedia di sana. Sebenarnya itu permainan untuk anak kecil. Tapi anehnya, para orang dewasa itu tidak malu untuk berbaur dengan para bocah yang sedang bermain. Solah-olah usia bukan halangan bagi mereka untuk bermain-main. Bukankah esensi dari semua permainan adalah untuk memperoleh kesenangan?

Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika melihat seorang bocah laki-laki tampak sedang menarik kakak laki-lakinya supaya mau membelikan gulali. Sang kakak sendiri hanya pasrah ketika tangan mungil sang adik menariknya ke arah penjual gulali.

Itachi…

Ya melihat kakak adik tadi, tak urung mengingatkannya pada Uchiha Itachi, kakak semata wayangnya. Seandainya, sang kakak dulu tidak membantai klan. Mungkin ia tidak akan terlunta-lunta seperti orang menyedihkan. Orang menyedihkan yang selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayang dendam pada sang kakak. Orang menyedihkan yang kehilangan segala-galanya hanya demi membalaskan dendam pada sang kakak.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mengusir bayangan sang kakak yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Kembali diterobosnya kerumunan orang-orang yang memenuhi festival itu.

Festival _tanabata_, adalah sebuah festival yang selalu diadakan saat musim panas. Festival ini untuk mengenang kegigihan Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang terus berharap agar bisa bertemu di malam ketujuh bulan ketujuh.

Cinta mereka berdua memang dipisahkan oleh Dewa. Ini disebabkan karena mereka melalaikan pekerjaan mereka untuk saling bertemu. Akibatnya Dewa murka dan memisahkan mereka dengan sungai Amanogawa. Mereka hanya dapat bertemu di malam ketujuh bulan ketujuh di jembatan yang terletak di tengah-tengah sungai.

Tetapi, bila hujan turun pada hari itu, maka Orihime dan Hikoboshi tidak dapat bertemu dan terpaksa menunggu hingga tahun depan. Ini dikarenakan air sungai meluap karena hujan itu.

Maka setiap tahunnya, Orihime dan Hikoboshi selalu rutin untuk menulis harapan dan permohonan mereka di kertas berwarna-warni yang disebut _tanzaku_ dan menggantungkannya di batang bambu. Berharap sang dewa tidak menurunkan hujan pada malam dimana mereka bisa bertemu.

Sasuke mendengus bila mengingat sejarah dibalik festival _tanabata_. Bagaimanapun itu salah mereka sendiri. Karena terlalu asyik pacaran, mereka sampai melupakan pekerjaan mereka. Benar-benar ceroboh, begitulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Ya itulah akibatnya bila mementingkan emosi di atas akal sehat. Akhir-akhirnya pasti akan menderita. Terserah itu emosi apapun, yang pasti kalau sudah pakai hati, nalar sehebat apaun akan kalah.

Hahh… Lucu sekali.

Sasuke tertawa miris ketika mengingat dirinya saat ini juga lebih mengandalkan emosi dibandingkan akal sehat. Mengutamakan dendam dibandingkan kesuksesan dirinya sebagai _shinobi _Konoha.

Bukankah mungkin suatu saat dewa juga akan menghukumnya?

Hukuman seperti apa yang akan diterima dirinya?

Apapun itu, yang pasti Sasuke sudah tidak peduli. Hukuman apapun itu, akan Sasuke terima. Bukankah Sasuke sudah terlanjur kehilangan segalanya?

Bahkan sehebat apapun keinginannya untuk hidup normal, semua itu sudah dikalahkan oleh dendam pada kakaknya. Jadi apa yang perlu Sasuke khawatirkan?

_Shit!_

Sudah terlambat bila menyesali semuanya sekarang. Nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur. Dirinya sudah terlanjur menjadi _missing nin_. Pengkhianat desa.

Tak mau berpikir lebih panjang, Sasuke kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke depan. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah mencari informasi tentang Akatsuki.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika pandangan matanya menangkap beberapa sosok yang dikenalnya. Dengan segera, pemuda berambut hitam ini bersembunyi di balik salah satu _stand_ penjual _takoyaki_. Tapi mata _onyx_-nya tetap mengawasi keempat sosok itu.

DEG!

Ya tak salah lagi. Sasuke mengenal mereka. Karena salah satu dari keempat sosok itu adalah kawan satu tim-nya waktu ia masih di Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu, tampak sedang berdebat dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan, Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena suasana di festival itu begitu ramai. Sementara itu seorang gadis berambut pirang hanya memandang ketiga pemuda itu dengan pandangan jengkel.

"Baiklah. Kita berpencar di sini."

Sayup-sayup, Sasuke dapat mendengar gadis pirang itu berbicara.

"Hey… Apa maksudmu Ino?" tanya Shikamaru tidak mengerti.

"Kalian bertiga pergilah. Aku akan jalan sendiri."

"Kau yakin? Di sini sangat ramai." Tanya Shikamaru tak yakin. Tampaknya pemuda jenius itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan rekan setimnya. Ayolah, Ino terlihat ehem… lumayan memukau malam ini. _Yukata_ biru kehijauan yang dikenakan Ino terlihat sangat serasi dengan mata _aquamarine_nya. Sementara itu, rambut pirangnya yang panjang digulung ke atas dan ditahan menggunakan sebuah tusuk konde berwarna senada dengan _yukata_nya. Ya, Shikamaru hanya takut bila nanti Ino di goda oleh pemuda-pemuda iseng di festival ini. Nanti ujung-ujungnya Shikamaru juga yang repot.

"Hey… Aku ini _kunoichi_. Aku bisa menjaga diri." Gerutu Ino sambil berkacak pinggang, "Nanti kita bertemu di penginapan."

"Benar kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Iya. Kalian tak perlu kawatir." Ujar Ino sambil melangkah pergi, "Kalian harus berhati-hati juga. Sampai nanti."

Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Naruto terus memperhatikan Ino sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Agak khawatir juga. Tapi apa boleh buat? Gadis pirang itu sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk berkeliling seorang diri di festival ini.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Naruto yang langsung diikuti anggukan Chouji. Sementara itu Shikamaru terus menatap ke arah kerumunan yang tadi diterobos Ino. Masih merasa tak yakin membiarkan rekannya berkeliaran di festival ini sendirian. Bagaimanapun, saat ini mereka sedang berada di luar wilayah Konoha. Wajar saja jika pemuda itu sedikit cemas.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengamati kejadian tadi hanya terdiam. Sejenak ingatan pemuda itu kembali ke pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto. Dimana pemuda itu berhasil menemukannya di markas Orochimaru.

Naruto…

Apa sampai kini pemuda ceria itu masih mengejar dirinya? Padahal ia sendiri sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk menyerah dan tidak mengejarnya lagi.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia tak mau membawa-bawa pemuda itu dan Sakura dalam dendamnya.

Dendamnya pada Itachi membawa resiko besar. Dan Sasuke yakin, bila Naruto dan Sakura pasti akan ngotot membantunya untuk membalas dendam ke Itachi. Rasa setia kawan kedua orang itu begitu kuat. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin menempatkan mereka berdua dalam bahaya.

Meskipun terkadang Sasuke juga berharap bisa kembali ke masa-masa dimana dulu ia masih berada di tim tujuh. Latihan bersama, menunggu kedatangan guru mereka yang super telat, menjalankan misi bersama, berdebat, tertawa, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Tidak!

Sasuke tidak boleh lagi berharap seperti itu. Bukankah ia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk mengejar dendamnya pada Itachi?

Biarlah hanya ia yang menanggung dendam ini sendirian. Ya sendirian…

Setelah Naruto, Shikamaru, dan, Chouji menghilang. Sasuke segera bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Pikirannya kini berkecamuk. Ada rasa sesak dalam dadanya. Kini, ia bahkan sudah tidak dapat fokus lagi untuk mencari informasi. Festival ini justru mengingatkannya pada hal-hal yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

**-SasuIno-**

Ino bersenandung pelan sembari menggerakan kipasnya. Meskipun malam hari, tapi gadis berambut pirang ini masih terasa gerah. Wajar saja, suhu musim panas kali ini tampaknya cukup tinggi. Belum lagi saat ini dia terpaksa harus berdesak-desakan di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang makin padat.

Bruukkk!

"Awww… Maaf." Pekik Ino ketika tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Ahhh… Ini akibatnya kalau ia berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian tanpa melihat ke arah depan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Ino yang awalnya masih terhuyung, tiba-tiba tercekat ketika mendengar sebuah suara.

Tunggu!

Suara ini. Entah mengapa Ino merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Segera saja ia menatap pemuda yang baru saja menabraknya.

Di hadapannya kini, berdiri seorang pemuda yang mengenakan mantel berwarna hitam. Kepalanya ia tutupi dengan tudung mantel itu. Sementara itu sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng yang banyak dijual di festival ini.

Topeng itu menutupi mata sampai sebatas hidung. Jadi Ino tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda itu.

Aneh, bukankah udara begitu panas? Kenapa pemuda ini justru memakai mantel?

"Kipas ini milimu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah kipas.

"Aa… Iya. Terima kasih." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda tadi hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu." Tahan Ino sambil menarik lengan pemuda tadi.

"Hn?"

"Maaf. Apa kau penduduk sekitar sini?"

Pemuda tadi berbalik menghadap Ino. Mata obsidiannya mengamati Ino dari balik topeng, "Kenapa?"

"Ahhh… Tidak. Hanya saja sepertinya– "

"Kau sendirian?" potong pemuda tadi.

Ino mengangguk, "Iya. Teman-temanku mendadak harus pergi. Jadi aku sendirian."

"Mau kutemani berkeliling?" tawar pemuda tadi.

Ino menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Terlalu berbahaya seorang gadis berkeliaran seorang diri di tempat seramai ini." Jawab pemuda misterius itu sambil melangkah mendahului Ino.

"Perkenalkan aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Kalau kau?"

"Panggil aku Shin."

Ino mengamati pemuda bernama Shin itu sekali lagi, "Senang bertemu dengamu."

Shin hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali melangkah lagi.

**-SasuIno-**

Sasuke mengamati Ino yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis berambut pirang ini tampak bersemangat bercerita tentang dirinya, kekecewaan karena kawan-kawannya tak jadi ikut, dan juga bagaimana ia sangat antusias untuk mengikuti festival _tanabata_ ini.

Jangan tanya kenapa Sasuke justru menawari Ino untuk berjalan-jalan. Pemuda ini hanya ingin sedikit merilekskan pikirannya yang tadi sempat kembali teringat dengan potongan-potongan ingatan yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

Setidaknya dengan kehadiran Ino, pemuda ini bisa melupakan kenangan itu. Sekaligus Sasuke bisa mengetahui perkembangan apa saja yang ada di Konoha. Syukur-syukur bila gadis ini bisa memberikan informasi tentang Akatsuki juga.

"Kau tau Shin, bagaimana sejarah festival _tanabata_?

Sasuke yang menyamar sebagai Shin mengangkat bahu, "Untuk memperingati kebodohan Hikoboshi dan Orihime yang berakhir tragis." Jawabnya singkat. Ino mengamati Shin sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengamati gadis itu dari balik topengnya.

Sasuke sengaja tidak menggunakan jutsu pengubah wujud malam ini. Pemuda ini hanya menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan tudung mantel untuk menutupi kepalanya. Sengaja ia tidak ingin repot malam ini. Tapi, siapa sangka ia justru bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino. Seorang _kunoichi _yang dulu merupakan rival Sakura.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya ampun Shin… Kisah mereka memang tragis. Tapi itu bukan karena mereka bodoh."

"…"

"Mereka sedang jatuh cinta. Orang yang jatuh cinta, selalu terbayang-bayang wajah orang yang dicintai. Rasanya ingin bertemu terus. Itu merupakan hal yang wajar menurutku."

"Maksudmu, wajar bila orang menjadi bodoh karena cinta?"

Ino memukul lengan Shin pelan, "Kau ini… Bukan seperti itu juga. Kalau mereka bodoh, berarti aku juga bodoh."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Umm… Bisa dibilang aku juga mengalami hal itu."

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintai seorang pemuda. Padahal pemuda itu tak pernah menganggapku ada. Tapi anehnya, aku terus memikirkan dirinya. Wajahnya selalu terbayang-bayang dibenakku. Setiap kali mendengar berita tentangnya, hatiku rasanya berdebar. Setiap kali mendengar pemuda itu ada di suatu tempat, aku akan berusaha menyusulnya ke sana. Meskipun akhirnya percuma juga. Bukankah itu terlihat bodoh?"

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, pemuda itu lebih memilih diam. Siapa sangka, gadis periang yang dulu sempat mengejarnya hanya karena bersaing dengan Sakura bisa memiliki perasaan yang begitu mendalam. Sasuke jadi penasaran, siapa pemuda yang dimaksud gadis ini.

Hm… Sepertinya gadis ini menarik juga.

"Hey… Ayo kita bermain itu." Ino menarik lengan Sasuke menuju _stand_ permainan menangkap ikan mas menggunakan kawat berlapis kertas tipis. Seolah-olah tidak ingin membahas lebih dalam tentang pemuda yang ia maksud.

Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika Ino tiba-tiba saja menariknya. Hey… Mereka sudah dewasa. Kenapa masih harus bermain ini?

Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan Ino yang tampak serius menangkap ikan-ikan itu. Sejenak Sasuke merasakan gadis itu cukup menarik. Wajah cantik, supel, dan sifatnya yang menyenangkan itu dapat membuatnya dekat dan disukai banyak orang. Tetapi sifat berisiknya yang mungkin setara dengan Naruto itu bisa membuat para pecinta ketenangan seperti dirinya merasa sakit kepala.

"Kyaaa…" pekik Ino ketika seeokor ikan melompat untuk membebaskan dirinya. "Yaahhh… Kertasnya robek."

Sasuke mendengus melihat tampang cemberut Ino. Sudah gagal mendapat ikan, sekarang wajah gadis itu juga basah karena terkena cipratan air. Astaga gadis yang benar-benar heboh.

"Pamannn… Ini kertasnya terlalu tipis. Seharusnya agak tebal dong. Kalo begini jadi susah menangkapnya." Protes Ino pada paman penjaga stand.

Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika melihat Ino berkacak pinggang untuk protes pada paman penjaga _stand_. Gadis ini… Penampilannya sudah anggun seperti itu. Tapi kenapa dia justru marah-marah seperti gadis _barbar_ hanya karena tidak bisa menangkap ikan?

Geez… Kalau seperti ini terus, Sasuke bisa benar-benar malu. Dan heyy… Kenapa paman itu juga meladeni Ino? Terlebih perdebatan mereka kini ditonton banyak orang.

"Sini, biar aku ambilkan. Tapi berjanjilah, setelah ini kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Merasa malu dan risih karena orang-orang mulai mengrumuni mereka. "Paman, berikan aku jaringnya."

Ino mengangguk senang. Ia menyingkir untuk memberikan tempat bagi Sasuke. Gadis tingkat Chunnin ini merasa Sasuke sedang membelanya. Uhh… Benar-benar _type_ ksatria.

Dan bingo!

Ino benar-benar takjub dengan ketrampilan Sasuke yang sedang menyamar sebagai Shin ketika menangkap ikan. Mata pemuda itu begitu tajam memperhatikan ikan yang berenang-renang dengan gesitnya. Dan hanya dalam beberapa detik, seekor ikan sudah terkapar di atas jaring kertas itu.

"Kau lihat kan? Anak muda yang ini saja bisa mengambilnya. Berarti kertasnya memang tidak terlalu tipis! Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Gagal sedikit, langsung marah-marah tidak jelas!" gerutu paman itu.

"Huhhh… Shin curang. Kenapa kau langsung bisa?" tanya Ino dengan heran.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ini permainan anak kecil. Tentu saja mudah."

"Jadi maksudmu aku lebih payah daripada anak kecil?"

"Kau yang bilang." Ujar Sasuke cuek sambil menerima hadiah dari paman penjaga _stand_ yang masih marah-marah karena berdebat dengan Ino.

"Tetap saja tidak adil."

"Hn."

"Pamaaaann… Aku mau coba sekali lagi– Eh? Kita mau kemana?" teriak Ino yang kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk segera pergi dari sini, Yamanaka." Ujar Sasuke geram. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Ino. Hahhh… Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Ino terdiam. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menghangat. Hatinya terasa bergetar ketika menyadari bahwa Shin sedang menggengam tangannya. Oke, Ino memang sering bergandengan dengan pemuda lain. Tapi sungguh! Getaran yang ia rasakan ini agak berbeda dari biasanya. Rasanya sama seperti ketika ia dulu tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke sewaktu masih Genin.

Ya Tuhan… Mungkinkah ia?

Tidak…

Tidak mungkin.

Ia tidak boleh menyimpulkan begitu saja.

"Eh… Bagimana kalau kita menulis _tanzaku_?" cetus Ino sembari menyamakan langkahnya agar sejajar dengan Sasuke. Sementara itu kedua tangan mereka masih bertautan. Kini, mereka berdua justru terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Sasuke memandang Ino, "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menulis permohonan."

"Kau masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu? Lebih baik kuantar kau pulang."

"Hey… Tidak bisa begitu. Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengantarkanku berkeliling tuan Shin yang misterius."

Sasuke berdecak pelan, "Hn." Agaknya pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk menyerah daripada berdebat lebih lama dengan gadis itu. Buang-buang tenaga.

Ino tersenyum senang, dengan segera ia menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menuju ke tempat dimana _sasa_, sebutan untuk pohon bambu, berada.

Kini, ganti Sasuke yang tertegun. Pemuda bertopeng ini baru menyadari jika tangannya sejak tadi masih menggengam tangan Ino. Sejenak Sasuke mengamati Ino.

Gadis ini…

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengusir sebuah pemikiran yang sempat terlintas di otaknya. Akhirnya ia pun hanya mengikuti Ino dalam diam.

**-SasuIno-**

"Aku sudah selesai menulis permintaanku. Kau bagaimana Shin?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya terkejut ketika merasakan tangan Ino menyentuh lengannya.

"Hn?"

"Ya Tuhan. Kau belum menulis _tanzaku_?" tanya Ino.

"Ini konyol."

"Tapi ini tradisi."

"Tradisi bodoh."

"Menurut legenda. Permintaan kita akan terkabul bila kita menggantung _tanzaku_ kita di batang bambu."

"Hn."

"Shin… Tulislah permintaan atau harapan yang ingin kau raih."

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke sambil memperhatikan segerombolan gadis yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Aneh… Padahal ia sudah memakai topeng. Tapi kenapa gadis-gadis itu masih memperhatikannya? Apa gadis-gadis itu masih bisa melihat wajah tampannya yang tersembunyi di balik topeng? Hahh… Sudahlah biarkan saja.

"Kalau begitu tulis impianmu." Jawab Ino cuek.

"Aku sudah terlalu besar untuk bermimpi."

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Astaga, pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Bermimpi dan berharap itu bukan milik anak kecil saja. Tradisi _tanzaku_ mengajarkan kita untuk terus berharap. Berharap suatu hari nanti mimpi-mimpi kita bisa terwujud. Karena dengan adanya mimpi, kita memiliki tujuan hidup. Dan dengan harapan, kita jadi memiliki semangat untuk meraihnya. Dengan harapan, hal paling mustahil pun bisa menjadi nyata."

"…"

"Dulu putri Orihime dan Hikoboshi selalu menulis permintaan agar hujan tidak turun dan mengakibatkan sungai Amanogawa. Mereka memiliki harapan untuk bisa bertemu meskipun hanya setahun sekali. Dan kau lihat sekarang? Orang mulai mengagumi kegigihan mereka dalam berharap dan mulai mengikuti cara mereka."

Sasuke memandang Ino lekat-lekat, "Jadi kau percaya harapan itu akan menjadi nyata?"

Ino mengangguk mantap, "Ya. Berharap merupakan caraku untuk bertahan."

"Hn?"

"Harapan dan mimpi itu menguatkanku. Di saat aku mulai putus asa, harapan itu membawa semangat baru untukku. Di saat aku merasa terpuruk, impian itu menjadi alasanku untuk bangkit."

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak memberikan respon apa-apa terhadap perkataan Ino.

"Bermimpi dan berharaplah seperti kau akan hidup selamanya. Jadi cepat tulis _tanzaku_ milikmu dan kita segera memasangnya." Ujar Ino sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, segera saja ia menulis permohonannya di kertas _tanzaku_. Hanya sebuah harapan sederhana, harapan yang selalu ia mimpikan sejak kecil. Harapan akan mimpinya yang ia anggap hanya sebuah imajinasi belaka.

_Aku harap Aniki kembali seperti dulu._

Sasuke menatap kertas _tanzaku_ yang telah ia tulisi dengan harapannya. Sebuah senyum miris terpasang di wajahnya yang masih tertutup topeng. Mungkinkah harapannya ini bisa jadi nyata suatu saat nanti?

Hahhh…

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ini sangat konyol sekali. Sejak kapan ia jadi mempercayai harapan seperti Naruto hah?

Ini semua gara-gara gadis pirang yang sudah memanipulasi otaknya.

"Sudah? Tanya Ino ketika melihat Sasuke hanya diam.

"Hn."

"Bagus. Ayo segera kita pasang." Ajak Ino sambil melangkah menuju tempat dimana pohon-pohon bambu berada.

Kawasan itu sangat ramai. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang memasang _tanzaku_ mereka. Tapi ada pula yang hanya duduk-duduk untuk menikmati angin musim panas.

Ya apapun yang mereka lakukan, yang pasti sekarang mata Ino sedang mencari pohon bambu yang masih agak kosong untuk menggantungkan kertas _tanzuku _miliknya dan Shin.

"Shin… Kita pasang di sana saja." Tunjuk Ino ke arah batang bambu yang terletak di area yang agak pinggir.

Sasuke hanya mengikuti langkah Ino dengan pasrah. Setelah sampai di pohon bambu itu, Ino dengan semangat segera berjinjit untuk memasang _tanzaku_-nya.

"Kenapa memasangnya di situ? Bukankah di bawah masih banyak tempat kosong?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Uhh… Ini supaya permohonanku dibaca lebih dahulu oleh Dewa." Jawab Ino sambil masih berjinjit. Agaknya gadis itu agak kesulitan sewaktu mengikatkan _tanzaku_ ke batang bambu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dasar wanita. Kenapa pemikiran mereka selalu aneh-aneh. Apa mereka tidak menggunakan logika meraka untuk bernalar? Huhh… Teori darimana itu? Mana ada semakin tinggi memasang _tanzaku_, maka permohonanmu akan dibaca dahulu oleh Dewa? Kalau begitu lebih baik _tanzaku_ itu dipasang di atas pohon kelapa yang terletak di puncak gunung saja.

"Selesai…" ujar Ino dengan lega, "Sekarang pasang milikmu."

Sasuke memandang _tanzaku_ miliknya sebelum akhirnya memasang _tanzaku_ itu di sebelah _tanzaku_ Ino.

"Ini adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah aku lakukan." Ujar Sasuke sambil melihat _tanzaku_ miliknya yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri karena terkena angin.

"Tapi mengasyikan, bukan?" tanya Ino sambil mengerling jahil.

"Bagimu. Tidak bagiku."

Ino memasang ekspresi pura-pura terkejut, "Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memasang _tanzaku_ itu di atas? Bukankah masih banyak tempat di bawah?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban Ino. Sial! Dia salah bicara rupanya.

Ino terkikik geli, "Harapanmu akan tercapai, Shin."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino, "Hn? Siapa yang bilang?"

"Aku." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang dewa, hah?"

"Aku bukan dewa. Aku ini dewi yang cantik jelita." Jawab Ino cuek.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi. Bukan hanya konyol, gadis ini ternyata juga narsis.

"Hey… Kau mau kemana?" seru Ino ketika melihat Sasuke justru berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Dia memilih untuk terus melangkah.

"Hey… Shin… Mau kemana? Tunggu aku!"

**-SasuIno-**

"Eh? Tempat apa ini?" tanya Ino ketika mereka tiba di tepi sungai. Sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalir pelan. Sungai tersebut terlihat semakin indah ketika memantulkan kemilau cahaya bulan. Hal ini membuat Ino berdecak kagum.

"Sungai Amanogawa." Jawab Sasuke sambil duduk di tepi sungai. Ino yang merasa sedang diejek hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita seperti Orihime dan Hikoboshi." Jawab Ino sambil tertawa sinis.

Sasuke melirik Ino dari balik topengnya. Enggan untuk membalas ejekan gadis itu.

Huffttt… Sasuke sendiri bingung. Kenapa sekarang ia malah terjebak dengan gadis ini? Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja meninggalkan gadis ini begitu saja. Tapi entah kenapa, hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk terus berada di samping gadis ini.

Bukankah gadis ini membuatnya nyaman? Membuatnya tertawa dan melupakan ingatan-ingatan menyakitkan yang tadi sempat menghampirinya?

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Meskipun sesaat, ia ingin kembali menjadi remaja biasa. Mengobrol dan bertukar pikiran tentang hal-hal ringan seperti ini.

Mungkin keputusannya untuk menemani gadis ini jalan-jalan, tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Shin?"

"Hn?"

"Tadi apa yang kau tulis di _tanzaku_ milikmu?" tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja duduk tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Huhh… Pelit." Sungut Ino sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Itukah yang kau katakan pada orang yang telah menemani kau berkeliling dan memberikanmu hadiah dari permainan konyol tadi?"

Ino terkikik pelan sebelum mengamati sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari manik-manik berbentuk bintang, hadiah dari permainan menangkap ikan mas tadi.

"Iyaa… Iya… Kau tidak pelit. Tapi kau masih misterius bagiku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Shin," Ino mengubah duduknya supaya bisa melihat Sasuke lebih leluasa, "Kau sudah bersamaku selama kurang lebih satu jam. Menemaniku berkeliling, bermain, memasang _tanzaku_, mengobrol. Tapi kau bahkan tidak membuka topengmu. Itu tidak sopan, tau…"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Jadi kau penasaran dengan wajahku?"

DEG!

Muka Ino tiba-tiba saja bersemu merah ketika melihat Sasuke menyeringai. Astaga… Sekali lagi, entah kenapa Ino merasa familiar dengan seringaian itu.

"Sayang sekali. Ketika melihatku, mungkin kau akan terkejut dan langsung pingsan." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap langit malam musim panas yang dipenuhi bintang.

"Ka-kau buruk rupa?" tanya Ino dengan polosnya.

Syuttt…

Dahi Sasuke berkedut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Astaga! Demi apapun, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke buruk rupa? Ingin rasanya Sasuke menceburkan gadis ini ke sungai.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang." Ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri. _Mood_ bungsu Uchiha itu langsung hilang begitu saja. Lagipula, sudah terlalu lama ia menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis cerewet ini.

"Jadi kau benar-benar buruk rupa?" cecar Ino sambil menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. "Pantas saja kau tidak berani membuka topengmu."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke benar-benar harus bersabar, "Hn." Jawab Sasuke penuh emosi.

**-SasuIno-**

Selama perjalanan menuju penginapan, Ino terus saja mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Emm… Sebenarnya Ino yang bicara dan Sasuke hanya menimpali seadanya.

"Shin… Mungkinkah kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Ino ketika mereka hampir sampai di penginapan.

Sasuke membetulkan posisi topengnya yang agak miring, "Kenapa kau tadi tidak menuliskan saja hal itu di _tanzaku_?"

"Hmm… Aku memang menulis supaya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan seseorang. Tapi sayang sekali itu bukan kau. Mungkin tahun depan aku akan menuliskan namamu juga di _tanzaku_ milikku."

"Konyol." Dengus Sasuke, "Baiklah sepertinya kita sudah sampai."

Ino memandang penginapannya sebelum menatap Sasuke, "_Arigatou_. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, tuan Shin yang misterius."

Sasuke memandang Ino lekat-lekat, "Hn."

Ino tersenyum lembut sebelum secara tiba-tiba ia menyentuh topeng Sasuke dan menggesernya sedikit. Lalu dengan kecepatan kilat, ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terkejut tidak sempat untuk bereaksi apapun. Terlebih lagi Ino segera berlari kecil memasuki penginapannyanya. Sebelum menutup pintu, Ino sempat menoleh ke belakang dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

TUUKKK…

Topeng Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Beruntung Ino sudah masuk ke dalam sehingga tidak sempat melihat wajah tercengang di balik topeng itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dengan perlahan ia menyentuh pipi dimana Ino tadi menciumnya.

Gadis itu berani menciumnya? Astaga… Gadis yang satu itu benar-benar gila. Sakura saja tidak pernah berani menciumnya. Terakhir kali berciuman, Sasuke justru berciuman dengan Naruto. Itupun karena tidak sengaja.

"Gadis konyol." Gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke segera mengambil topengnya yang terjatuh dan melangkah menjauhi penginaapn itu. Sebuah senyum kecil terpasang di wajah tampannya.

**-SasuIno-**

Sasuke mengambil _tanzaku_ yang meliuk-liuk karena terkena angin itu dengan perlahan. _Tanzaku_ berwarna kuning itu tampak dihiasi oleh huruf-huruf yang tersusun rapi.

_Aku harap, bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun suatu saat nanti._

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika membaca deretan kata yang tertulis di _tanzaku_ itu.

"Jadi ini harapan gadis Yamanaka itu? Ia ingin bertemu denganku? Dasar bodoh." Gumam Sasuke sambil memasang kembali _tanzaku_ itu. Setelah memastikan _tanzaku_ Ino sudah terpasang kembali, Sasuke memasang _tanzaku_ yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. _Tanzaku_ yang baru saja ia tulis beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sejenak ia memandangi batang bambu yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas _tanzaku_.

Jika memang harapan itu ada, jika memang impian itu nyata…

Berikanlah ia sekali lagi bukti. Bukti bahwa ia juga masih berhak untuk berharap dan bermimpi.

"Masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk mencari informasi tentang Akatsuki. Lebih baik aku segera bergegas." Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi dari pohon bambu itu.

Angin musim panas kembali berhembus. Menggerakan _tanzaku_-_tanzaku_ yang sudah terpasang dengan rapi. _Tanzaku_ yang berisi harapan dan impian setiap orang.

Sekali lagi, angin berhembus cukup kencang. Mengakibatkan _tanzaku_ itu meliuk-liuk dengan indahnya. Seolah-olah angin tersebut sedang menyampaikan deretan doa dan harapan yang tertulis di _tanzaku_ itu pada Dewa.

_Biarkan aku bertemu dengan gadis itu sekali lagi_

**.:FIN:.**

_**Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today. **_

_**~ James Dean**_

**Catatan Author :**

Fict ini didedikasikan untuk **SISTER EVENT** yang sebentar lagi bakal berakhir**. **

Oke saya tau fict ini sangat ancur dan agak rush. Mana Sasuke-nya OOC kayak gitu… #pundung bareng Sasuke#.

Niatnya pengen bikin yang fluffy gitu. Tapi malah bingung mau deskripsi apaan. Akhirnya jadi ancur gitu dehh…=( Maaf yak… Maklum, author amatir.

Maka dari itu saran, kritik, dan apapun itu bakal saya terima. Silakan sampaikan saja melalui kotak review atau PM.

Oya, ini setting-nya waktu Sasuke baru saja membentuk tim Hebi. Di situ kan Sasuke masih punya sedikit hati nurani tuh. Makanya dia masih bisa luluh ma Ino. Anggep aja kayak gitu ya saudara-saudara. #ditendang rame2

Akhir kata, semoga fict SasuIno semakin banyak dan menjamur (?) di FNI.

All Hail SasuIno…

_Arigatou_,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
